Neuromod
Neuromod is a tool found Talos-1 that lets Morgan to upgrade their abilities in Prey (2017). They can be found throughout the Talos-1 station. Overview Neuromods are created from the Typhon. They change the structure of the patient's brain, manipulating it to grant effects ranging from learning a foreign language, learning to play an instrument, or even lengthening the user's lifespan. Needles inject a serum into the the neurons in the brain that are sensitive to light. Then, the neuromod users lasers and light to map the patient's brain, and then extrapolates the changes required to grant the effects desired. Neuromods are a luxury on Earth, and only the wealthy can afford to have them installed, spending a boatload of cash in order to live a few more years.Game Informer #85: Contained, but Not Tamed Skill Trees The abilities one can learn using Neuromod's are divided into two broad categories: Human and Alien. These categories are in turn divided into three sub categories each: Scientist, Engineer and Security for human, and Shape shifter, Energy and Telepathy for Alien. Human A wide variety of commercially available Neuromod's selected by Morgan Yu for unlock for potential usefulness prior to losing his memory which grant and enhance upon the player's abilities to super-human levels, available for unlock from the beginning of the game. Scientist Use knowledge of science, medicine, and specialized lab equipment to your advantage. *Hacking I: Bypass level 1 security measures on computers and robotic systems. Neuromods Reguired 1. **Hacking II: Bypass level 2 security measures on computers and robotic systems. Neuromods Required 4. ***Hacking III: Bypass level 3 security measures on computers and robotic systems. Neuromods Required 6. ****Hacking IV: Bypass level 4 security measures on computers and robotic systems. Neuromods Required 8. *Metabolic Boost: Doubles both the duration of the Well Fed bonus and the health gained by consuming food. Neuromods required: 1 *Physician I: Your knowledge of medical practice increases the effectiveness of Medkits to 150%. Neuromods Required: 1 **Physician II: Your knowledge of medical practice increases the effectiveness of Medkits to 300%. **Necropsy: Recover more valuable organs from Typhon remains. Typhon organs can be recycled for exotic material which is used in the fabrication of Neuromods. Neuromods Required 2 Engineer Specialize in modifying your gear, repairing and crushing problems with your wrench. *Leverage I: Lift heavy objects with ease and throw objects further. Thrown objects will damage enemies. Neuromods required 1. **Leverage II: Lift even heavier objects and throw objects even further. Thrown objects will damage enemies. Neuromods required 4. ***Leverage III: Lift anything that isn't bolted to the floor and throw objects even further. Your brute strength can be applied to force open an unpowered door. Neuromods required 6. *Repair I: Fix broken Grav Shafts, Fabricators, and Recyclers with Spare Parts. Neuromods Required 1. **Gunsmith I: Allows use of Weapon Upgrade Kits to upgrade security weapons beyond modification level 1. Neuromods required: 2. ***Gunsmith II: Allows use of Weapon Upgrade Kits to fully upgrade security weapons. **Repair II: Fix broken Turrets, Operators and Electrical junctions with Spare Parts. Increased efficiency with Spare Parts. ***Repair III: Fortify Turrets with Spare Parts, Increased efficiency with Spare Parts. **Suit Modification I: Upgrade your TranStar uniform with extra inventory space and allow installation of two additional chipsets. Neuromods Required: 2. ***Suit Modification II: Upgrade your TranStar uniform with extra inventory space and allow installation of two additional chipsets. Neuromods Required: 4. ****Suit Modification III: Upgrade your TranStar uniform with extra inventory space and allow installation of two additional chipsets. Neuromods Required: 6. **Dismantle: Break down equipment in your inventory into Spare Parts and recover Spare Parts from destroyed Operators or Turrets. Neuromods Required: 2. *Materials Expert: Increase recycling yield by 20%. Neuromods Required 2. **Lab Tech I: Allows use of Weapon Upgrade Kits to upgrade non-standard tech weapons beyond modification level 1. **Lab Tech II: Allows use of Weapon Upgrade Kits to fully upgrade non-standard tech weapons. *Impact Calibration I: Reduce stamina cost of wrench attacks by 25%. Neuromods Required 2. **Impact calibration II: Wrench Attacks deal 50% more damage. Neuromods Required 5. ***Pulverize: Attacking with the wrench has a 25% chance to do Bonus Damage. Neromods Required: 4 Security Boost your physical abilities, skill with firearms, and security tactics. *Firearms I: Increases damage with security weapons to 120% and chance to critically hit to 6%. Neuromods Required: 2 **Firearms II: Increases damage with security weapons to 150% and chance to critically hit to 10%. Neuromods Required: 6 *Conditioning: Increase your health to 115 and your stamina to 105. Run, sneak, climb, and sprint 5% faster. **Toughness I: Increase your health to 150. Natural life span increased by 25 years. Neuromods required 2. ***Toughness II: Increase your health to 200. Natural life span increased by 50 years. Neuromods required 4. ****Toughness III: Increase your health to 300. Natural life span increased by 75 years. Neuromods required 8. **Stamina I: Increase your stamina to 125. Neuromods Required 2. ***Stamina II: Increase your stamina to 150. Neuromods Required 5. **Mobility I: Increase overall movement speed. Run, sneak, climb and sprint 25% faster. Neuromods required 2. ***Mobility II: Gain the ability to sprint with ludicrous speed and to jump incredibly high. Neuromods Required 6. *Combat Focus I: Enter a state of Combat Focus for 10 seconds in which time slows around you and actions cost 50% stamina. Neuromods Required 1 **Combat Focus II: Combat Focus duration increases to 15 seconds, time slows less for you than your enemies, your attacks deal 120% damage, and actions cost 25% Stamina. Neuromods Required 3. ***Combat Focus III: Combat Focus duration increases to 20 seconds, time slows less for you than you but you can move normally, your attacks deal 150% damage, and actions cost no Stamina. Neuromods Required 6. *Stealth I: Enemies take longer to detect you when you are sneaking or crawling. Neuromods Required 2. **Stealth II: Walk and Run without making noise. Neuromods required 4. ***Stealth III: Sprint without making noise. Neuromods Required 8. **Sneak Attack I: Do 200% damage to enemies while they are unaware of you. Neuromods required 2. ***Sneak Attack II: Do 250% damage to enemies while they are unaware of you. Neuromods required 4. Alien To Be Added... Gallery C6VpWhAUWcAEOhiw.jpg|Neuromods Xpru14.jpg|Showcase of Neuromod Znerr.jpg|Neuromod front view Znerr2.jpg|Side-view Prey ReleaseDate Neuromods 730x411.png|Neuromod needles Znerr6.jpg|Neuromod in use References Category:Talos I Technology